


The BAR Exam

by Writer75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar exam, Bartender - Freeform, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Lawyers, Sexual Tension, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer75/pseuds/Writer75
Summary: Studying for the bar exam is more fun with visuals.





	The BAR Exam

Working at the Hollow Tavern was not exactly glamorous...but you could never say it was boring. Many of nights you felt you played different roles: actress, psychiatrist, and sometimes a friend to the patrons that rolled through the establishment late at night. But wednesday’s are quiet. It was perfect.

Studying to take the bar exam, the sleepy ol’ men that came in showed little interest in you or what you were working on, as long as their glass was full, they were content. Curled up on an old pleather bar stool, you started to go through your flash cards when the old cow bell tied to the door clanged.

Looking up from your studies, you were surprised to see an unfamiliar face. Tall, dark and handsome, and a good two generations younger than tonight's  clientele, you watched him as he shuffled over to the bar, straddling a stool with his long lean legs. Hoping down, and placing your materials on the bar, you approached the wild long haired man with the sexiest smile you had ever seen.

“Hi, what can I get you?” you croaked, clearing your throat halfway through that gem of a statement.

“Whisky straight with a beer back, whatever you got on tap is fine.” he replied.  
“Coming right up.” You chirped.

“What’s all this?” he asked.  
Turning back around you saw him perusing your papers and books.  
“Are you studying to take the bar?” he continued.  
“Yeah. I think I may have made a huge mistake.” you said, pouring his beer into a frozen mug.

“Why is that? I’m Sam by the way.” he introduced himself with an extended hand.  
Placing the beer in front of him, you shook his hand with a smile,  
“Y/N.”  
“Y/N, nice to meet you. Do you mind?” pointing at the pile of materials  
“No. Go ahead, let me know if you understand anything, maybe you can take it for me.”

He laughed, as he delved into the books, flipping through the pages, before noticing your homemade flashcards piled up next to your notebook.

“Ooooo…” he exclaimed holding them up to face you.

You rolled your eyes, as you reached down to grab a tumbler for his whisky.

“Ready?” he asked holding up the first card, and eyeing the answer facing him.

“What are you doing?” you questioned him, leaning on to the bar.

“That is incorrect. The answer is procedural due process.” Flicking the card with his finger before placing it down.  
You laughed dropping your head on to your forearms resting on the bar.  
Sam took the shot of whisky, and began to shuffle through the index cards for a new question.

“Why does it seem that you are enjoying this?”  
“Maybe because I do.”  
“That’s it. You are cut off mister.”  
“No seriously. I miss this. Quit looking at me like that. Believe it or not I was a pre-law, planned to go to Stanford. But um…”  
“Life happened?”  
“Yeah. Something like that.”

Pouring him another whisky, you leaned and whispered into his ear,  
“I’ll be right back...don’t go anywhere”

Giving him a wink, you went to settle the tabs of your usuals which took only minutes before locking the doors of the rundown establishment. As you picked up a few dirty glasses on your way back to the bar you noticed him sliding on his jacket.

“You don’t listen very well do you?”  
“I should get going. You probably want to clean up... go home.”  
“I got nothing waiting for me except more of this. Stay. Help me study Stanford boy.”

Sam smiled at the crude nickname.

“Next question Sam.”

Sam began to rattle off questions as you cleaned the dirty glasses in the sink under the bar. Sam was giving you hints at the numerous answers you did not know, some funny and some a little scandalous. 

“Give me those.” you said through tears of laughter, grappling with him for possession of the flash cards. “It’s your turn professor. Oh and if you get it wrong...you lose a piece of clothing.”

“What? That seems completely unfair.” He exclaimed.  
“How is it unfair? Those are the rules”  
“If those are the rules then you would be left with nothing on by now.” He said with a sinful grin taking the last gulp of his whisky. “And that’s not fair.”

“Sounds like you need a lawyer Sam.”  
Sam snarled at you, crossing his arms.

“So you can either hire me, or answer the question correctly...and just letting you know I am not cheap. So you decide…”

Running his hands through his hair, he smiled and let out a loud sigh.  
“Fine.”

“You are doing an admiral thing my good man. I am learning by teaching...and I am a visual learner.”

Sam looked into your eyes as he positioned himself back onto the barstool.

“Well then…first question please.”


End file.
